You Are What Changed Everything
by bluerosepunk
Summary: Being rewritten.  Two outcast learning what it means to truly have some one


A light brown skinned girl kicked her feet sheathed in scuffed black combat boots again the concrete ledge. The slightly roughed ridges creating little scratches along the heel of the boot, the buckle on the side of the shoes clinked with every impact. Her slightly worn jeans hugged her calf and thighs coming to a stop at her smooth waist, a lime green T shirt hugged her figure the V –neck stopping just before the valley of her breast. Her skin lightly perspired; A light gloss settling over her skin and her warm brown eyes took in the setting hot sun. Its colors harsh and red with dark strokes of orange and honey yellow. She gathered her long curls off the base of her neck, the thick ringlets curling even more from the deep humidity that hung in air. She fanned the back of her neck hoping to cool down a bit for even if the sun was setting low the heat of the day remained. Her thoughts flowed and shifted back and forth to her past and her upcoming future. With her sophomore year of college being completed in May it felt so good to be done with the constant studying for test, the crippling note taking and late night cramming sessions with her friends. Here she sat on a bridge over passed barely used by cars anymore due to the development of the new highway 15 minutes from here. She reflected over her life in this constantly awakened city that would no longer be her home. The city of St. Louis, oh how she enjoyed visiting the vendors and small business owners in the strip mall near her home. Her favorite cookie place and the frozen yogurt place that stayed open till 1:00 am on Fridays. But sadly she would be leaving her comfortable city to move across the big ocean to a completely different side of the world. Though the people were never friendly here she grew a tough skin to callous herself from their hurtful words. She loved her extended family some acquired by marriage others by close friendship. Her brother Jon, mother Naomi and her lovable father Chiro had given her the best she could hope for through their many sacrifices so that she and her brother could have a roof over their heads. While her beginnings may not have been humble the feelings were there none the less.

My father a now popular Japanese business man met my mother at an inner city school funding day where he laid eyes on a beautiful dark skinned woman with eyes so kind you could have sworn she belonged to the angles. My mother was 25 and a school teacher back then at one of the poorer city middle schools that lacked the funding they need in order to help the children get to their state required education. Every year at the school they would have a career day for the kids to help motivate them into becoming something greater than where they came. That's when my mom met my soon to be father; He was setting up his booth early that morning because he had a meeting to attend later that day. He needed help putting up his banner and wouldn't you know my mother was there right by his side. Father says that is when he saw her eyes light up so bright he could swear she was glowing and that she was the most beautiful woman he ever seen. So propelled by her open generosity and personality her asked her out for an evening of fun He later disclosed to her that he was the CEO of a real-estate company that sold large apartment building company property and homes overseas in Japan. Over a period of time they started to see more and more of each other eventually my mother moved in him, they were together about 3 year and then I was born my father claims that it was the second happiest day of his life. Another 3 years later my brother Jon was born and father also claimed that to be the 3rd happiest day of his life but he loved us both equally. My father wanted us to have the best but to also be aware of our not so innocent world instead of a attending a private school like we could have we attend public school. We had to switch schools like three times before my mother and father settled on one and the final choice was one of the worst schools I had ever been too. I guess it had all started in 7th grade when the jealous stares became plentiful and the snide remarks about my ethnicity became vicious. Jon was in 5th grade I believe and was not able to comfort me from the cutting verbal abuse of my peers though his group at that stage did not yet divided among races and color. I did manage to congregate a few friends among the outside parties that did not take place in the small minded torture.

My father told me that I was so beautiful that all the girls wanted to be my friends and I tried to believe them and be friends with them. They wouldn't let me said my skin was to light, that I was a cracker and not welcome with them. They didn't know that I was one of them that I was black, that was a part of them too even if they had refused to see it. My mother on the other hand told me to be strong and stay calm through this useless tirade that the other children indulged in for fun. When I moved to secondary school things began to change within my body my hair grew longer my breast became plentiful and round. My pale complexion caramelized from the summers that had been burned into me from previous years I even managed to clusters of freckles among my cheeks. To the guys I was smoking hot and even got a few numbers from the upper classman (seniors) and a lot of them wanted me to go out with them. The girls got insanely jealous telling me that I was a slut and did all these sexual favors for their boyfriends. Though the ones that accused me of this were low lives my reputation was smudged with their jealous finger prints all over it. I promised myself that they would never make me cry and decided to block out their insane torture with music. My kindness convinced others that I was worth the effort to be known and for those friends I cared deeply. As high school went on I got more confident within myself even though I never had a boyfriend I went on to go to the college and my first two years of school who knew these would be my last in America. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I can't be any prouder of who I am today than ever before.

Her hands gripped the edge of the concrete the pebbled rocks digging into her soft palm as she hoisted herself back over the ledge scuffing her boots against the rocks. She started on the path toward her home the stiff air getting a small breath of wind

_ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD_

His eyes drifted toward the watch on his wrist then the hands of the clock on the wall hanging above the droning professors' head hoping that they would move a little faster. His deep eyes roamed over the few individuals who decided that they would attend class today then toward the window where the sun was taking its time rising to the high point of its day. He pulled in on himself to reflect on his thoughts_. _

_A few more years of this wretched school and I can forget that these incompetent fools ever existed._

The scent of freedom was so close that hecan almost taste it. His idiot father sent him to this human university so that he may get used to the idea of working among humans for the family company he was about to inherit.

_I know it was all planned out for my best interest for I know it would be necessary to be skilled and have vast knowledge of every subject if I am to engage the higher upper of society. Without such knowledgeable skills my tittle would not suffice enough if I want to keep the wealthy families for generations to come involved with the corporation. It will be worth it but I must have patience for I am a great Lord and must know the ups and downs and faults of this technology induced society. _

_Of couse I must have patience I have be waiting for over 1000 years for this time to come and I didn't make it this far by being an irrational fool. I have decided that I want to document this journey for my own benefit not as a way to know people but so that I may look back on this painful time and remember what made me who I am today. _

_As a student at Shikon University its my final year of undergraduate school next year I will be attending graduate school to get my Masters in business and economics. Though I have completed this course before the human race is a delicate one and must not know of such beings as me. The very mentioning of a super natural being could cause chaos and destruction especially when so many of my kind live among the ignorant humans. Though living with humans is a bearable task none have grabbed my attention but I would never bed them. For I fear even the ones with a face that I could bare to stand is usually followed by an empty mind with a mission to bed me. I have yet to decide on what kind of mate I would want or even if I will find one in my life time but I know that I must produce an heir. I rather it be later than sooner for me though father her been scooping out potential demoness of the local area and even overseas that would seem to suit my taste. But that may never happen for every woman I look at looks the same to me just moving colors of grey, pink and white. All uniform, all wanting to be the woman on the billboards and TV screens._

A small sigh escapes his small but full lips as his eyes dragged back toward the clock his head resting lightly on his palm. He observed 5 minutes left till the period ended. Relief would soon flow throughout her veins pleased to be rid of the vast lecture hall that a voice of a toneless man bounced off of.

When I was growing up my mother would sit with me in our drawing room that we shared in our spare time if I was not off learning court mannerism and getting the best education my father could pay for. She often spoke of how my father only married her for her title, that I was to be better than that and love a woman for what she is not for what she had. My father kept bringing home women, human women, and my mother could do nothing but watch as someone else was getting his love and not her. She died of a broken heart and I never forgave my father. Somewhere along the lines he mated with a human and turned her in to a demon but she had breaded a half demon and I hated him so because he got so much of fathers love. That father forgot about me. But I refuse to pitying tale of my childhood not being perfect I raised my self and always had distaste for the half breed Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha grew older he was out of control and headstrong my father didn't' mind it one bit and that angered me. A careless and greedy little savage he was indeed wanting everything and my father letting him have it .I grew distant from my family only communicating when necessary I retreated to the western wing of our large home claiming it as my territory without needing to say a word. Though my father was powerful we were evenly matched there was enough space between our lives for me to live quietly in my own sanctuary in our modern day castle. A few hired help and peaceful country side was in my grasp away from the bustling cities and crowded streets that I had to come in contact with every day to attend that wretched school.

_Patience _

He looked down toward his watch on his wrist again the hands signaling that class was over. He rose from his chair and placed his blank note pad within the small sack he carried with him to his classes. Placing a wandering strand of light blonde hair hind his ear his waist length low ponytail swung slightly from side to side as he began to smoothly stroll down the steps toward the exit. The bright hazel eyes scanned the university grounds and took in the trees and manicured grass he hoped this year would not be as boring as the last but he could only hope as there was nothing to look forward except the upcoming inheriting of the company. He moved toward the sleek looking vehicle in the student parking lot you could almost smell the expensiveness wafting out over the car but he paid no mind to he needed it for speed. And with all the obstacles placed around the land today he was no longer able to run about at his full speed unless he was by the castle and even then he could only run so far before he entered another neighbor's yard. He drove past the city limits going 80 miles on the long stretch of high way toward the estate. After about a he slowed down to a decent speed as he came to the other properties of the surrounding wealthy he came up behind a moving truck that turned left to and he merged right. He watched the trucked moved down the paved road in his review mirror toward the empty property that almost lay directly across from his family home. That place had been empty for some time he chose to run along it when there was a full moon out in the high sky. I guess not anymore for there seems to be someone moving there. His eyes slid up from the side mirror back to full front as he pulled into the gates of the estate wondering about the kind of people moving in on his running land.

He parked his car in the underground garage stepping out of the sleek vehicle to make his way through the pathway to the side door. The comforting quiet of the vast rooms soothed him as he took the stairs in leaps and bounds heading toward his room in the west wing. The large wooden doors carved with a magnificent design that looked to take a great deal of time and concentration adorned the entrance to his room. He stepped inside closing the door behind him and tossed the small sack onto a longue chair in the corner. Taking off his shoes by the door he walked over to the desk that held a small laptop and a printer for casual use while his office a few doors down was set up with the main computer and also contained hundreds of copies of literature of different variety.

He removed a highly delicate camera from the top drawer taking care not to break it for he knew his strength would crush it if he so much as sneezed without thinking. Photography had become one of his greatest loves after his mother had passed away he wanted to preserve every moment he could with her so he used to sit and paint with her when they would meet together in their special drawing room. Though he took pleasure in the skill the brush when cameras were invented he became fascinated with them taking pictures of the most mundane to the extravagant objects and moments. He moved over to the window staring through the lens out of the window scoping for something to capture his eye. Again he spotted the moving truck pulling down that same paved road his thoughts shifted again to the new development wondering what these new neighbors were to inspire or ruin.

BACK HOME

As Kagome stepped through the sliding door closing it behind her with a quick for as not let the air conditioning out into the unforgiving weather and slipped her boots off by the door giving her feet a break from the prison. She heard a 'Kagome" being called out from what she assumed was the living room. She turned down the hall from the kitchen making her was across the finished wooden panels as she made her way toward the voices. She came into the vision of my her mother and father sitting together on the couch, they turned toward her on her arrival.

"Kagome, we wanted to tell the good news." Her mother says as she paused to look back Chiro. "We are moving to Japan. Your father job had required him to move back overseas to maintain the longevity of the company. We have already told your brother he is upstairs beginning to pack now. We are to leave in 3 weeks' time." Naomi looked at her daughter and squeezed her husband's hand between hers. Chiro also looked at his silent daughter waiting for her to say something rather than the blank expression on her face. He was worried for a second till a bright smile lit up her face and the same happiness that gleamed in his wife eyes shown in hers, he then smiled softly at her as he rose to meet her embrace.

Kagome could comprehend all the possible opportunities she could have in a new country and it's a good thing she was already fluent in Japanese thanks to her father's teachings. Mother may not have caught on as quickly but she and Jon did. She moved to hug her father in joy of a new life and in just pure excitement as she would get to go across the world. "I have always wanted to see your homeland daddy." She says next to his ear "And possibly meet the other side of my family. Thank you". Kagome laughed happily as she let go of him claiming to go upstairs and pack right at this moment only momentarily stopping to pop into her brother room to squeal that they were going to Japan. She also called her few closest friends letting them know that she was leaving to cross the big ocean. They all agreed that they would of course throw a "Going Away Party" but afterward she began packing folding her clothing and nick knacks into bins that were stored in her room until the cardboard boxes came. Her last few weeks with her friends and her increasingly empty home became sacred as she knew she would never be back in these lands for some time. Her next home would be Japan who knew what that was going to be like.


End file.
